Pokemon Short Stories
by Rowlet the Writer 123
Summary: Pokemon short stories. Rated T for later stories
1. Ash

Ash Ketchum was in the Alola League. He could taste the victory.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!"

"Skarmory! Use Steel Wing!"

Skarmory was almost defeated. Pikachu could stand the recoil, right?

Right?

"Skarmory has been defeated! Ash-Wait! Kahili has one pokemon left!"

"Go! Noivern! Use HYPER VOICE!"

"PIKACHU, NO!"

"Pikachu has been defeated, Kahili has won!"

Ash slowly collapsed to the floor. He could have used the hyper potion on Incineroar, Solgaleo, or Sivally.

No, he used the hyper potion on Decidueye, hoping that he would last against her Charizard.

He thought she would use her normal team.

Crying, Ash got up, leaving the Elite Four Member's room.

He got farther than ever, but he lost.

Because he could be stupid at times.


	2. Latias

"RUN LATIAS!"

"NO!"

"Please... I don't want you to get hurt..."

"..."

"Latias...sorry..."

"Latios...why did you push me away... I could help... Please come back..."

"Found the Latios. I can use it in the Pokemon League along with Darkrai!"

"Mr. Tobias, you sure that this won't cause some sort of disturbance?"

"There are multiple of every legendary."

"Okay..."


	3. Bayleef

I stare intensely at Ash.

 _Use me! I wanna go with you!_ I think.

"...Incineroar..."

...

"...Decidueye..."

...

"...Silvally..."

...Umm...

"...Solgaleo..."

No...

"...Pikachu..."

To be honest, I expected that.

"...Kingler..."

I cry a bit.

Why do I think that Ash would ever like me, a Bayleef...

Ash leaves, I glow.

I become a Meganium.


	4. Alternate Universe

**_Now for a not-so-short story!_**

 ** _It's not that good... I should probably rewrite this._**

 _I will! I'll make you a Luna-_

I wake up. A cloud thing is there. A frog thing and mouse thing are also there.

"Cosmog!"

"Hmm?"

"Pichu?"

7 YEARS LATER

"Ash, you already have three pokemon. But you can have Charmander." Professor Oak tells me.

"LUNA!"

"PIKA!"

"GRENINJA!"

"Char?"

VERIDIAN CITY.

"Wha?…"

"Huh?..."

To be honest, I didn't think that that many people would be looking at Luna and Greninja.

An orange-haired girl looks at Luna, her eyes becoming blank… I-I should probably do something.

"...?! !? !?" she says.

"Umm…"

"!?...! ?"

"Sorry… Luna can have that effect on people she just met. I can understand what you're talking about." I tell her.

"...!/?!/?!/?. _I'm coming with you until you can find a way reverse this! Name's Misty, by the way._ "

"Okay Misty, can we go to Pewter City's Gym?"

"/!?/!?/. _Ugh, fine_ "

PEWTER CITY

Misty has been looking at Luna for a while. I thought Misty was glowing at one point.

"THE GYM! LET'S GO!" I shout.

We go into the gym.

" **The battle between Ash Ketchum and Brock begins!" The announcer shouts.**

" **Go, Greninja! Use Water Pulse!" I shout.**

" **Huh? Anyways, Onix, go! Use Rock Throw!" Brock shouts.**

" **Onix is knocked out! And Geodude is as well!"**

" **Wha?..." Brock says**

UNOVA AIRPORT

It's been two years. I haven't beaten any leagues.

But Kalos, hopefully, will be different. Misty, Brock, and Max are coming with me.

Misty's condition has gotten worse than when we met in Kanto, she is having a harder time understanding english, she's… tranforming, into a… ultra beast… Luna told us about them.

KALOS AIRPORT

Tears pour down my eyes as I recall some my memories with Greninja.

"W-we've been through so much…"

"G-greninja… _I-I know, but Zi and Z2 need me…_ "

"Greninja… visit, okay?"

"Greninja, Ninja-Gre… Ash… _Okay, Ash… Ash..._ "

"G-greninja! Y-you talked!... Well… bye…"

Greninja nods, then leaves.

I hear a thud. Misty!

I run to her.

"Misty…"

She completely transforms into a… Celesteela…

"Grr… !?/!?/!/!?/!? _Grr… WHO ARE YOU!? NOT ULTRA BEAST!... Ash…_ "

"...Misty? Can you hear me? I-I have f-feelings for you… You can do this! You are not an Ultra Beast!"

"!?/!... Ash, I like you too!"

Misty glowed, she became human again.

15 YEARS LATER… KANTO...

"Ash, Misty, Gold, Crystal, 'Hau' are you four?"

"We are fine Brock, you, Hau, and Olivia fine?"

"Yep. Hau got a Popplio, and is eleven and a fourth, and met someone named Moon. Olivia's fine being in the Elite Four. I'm fine being a pokemon doctor. You four?"

"Fine. Ash is the champion-actually 'traveling champ' as he likes to talk about how he likes that term instead. I'm part of the Elite Four. Gold and Crystal are four and three fourths, and they are getting some pokemon later, a Treecko and a Torchic."

"Brocko! Mist, why didn't you tell me that Brock is on the phone?... okay… fine… Anyways Brock, Luna's fine, she has full control of her power now. Pikachu's fine. Greninja visits often.

Charizard's fine. The other pokemon are fine too. Anyways, I need to go, someone wants to challenge me."

I go to the challenger.

" **Luna, go!" I shout.**

" **Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"**

" **Luna, use Dazzling Gleam, then use Moongeist Beam!"**

 **Luna uses Moongeist Gleam, the sparkles from Dazzling Gleam stick to the challenger's side of the field.**

" **Blastoise fainted!"**

" **Grr… Jolteon, Flareon, Glaceon, Leafeon, go!**

 **The sparkles activate.**

" **All four of the challenger's pokemon on the field fainted!"**

" **Luna, return. Pikachu, go!" I shout.**

" **Sylveon, go!"**

" **Pikachu, Iron Tail!"**

" **Sylveon fainted! Ash wins!" The announcer, Max, shouts.**

1000 YEARS LATER…

Ash, Misty; Gold, Leaf; Ultra, Gladion II; Lillie II...

Crystal, Silver; Brendan, May II; Emerald, Pokken; Po, Andy...

Ruby, Jasper; Jade, Arbo V; Ash II, Ashton, Ashley… Ash Peridot Po Water-Fleur!

"Po, can we go now?" My friend, Jade II asks me

"Okay Jade! But first, can I have an ice pop? We haven't eaten for a while"

"Fine"

"Okay!"


	5. AU Hau

"NEBBY! No… No… Popplio… Nebby… You… you did this because we couldn't protect ourselves..."

 _RING! RING!_

Gah!... Lillie… I forgot…

"Mom… I want a Rage Candy Bar… Thanks… I-I just miss Popplio, Lilligan and Nebby…"

" **Hau… I loved Primarina… I thought I could handle…** "

" **Incinaroar-chu, I miss Zoru-chu…** "

" **Pancakechu, Roar… I miss Malamar…** "

Leaf, Roar, and Pancakechu were talking…

" _Hau! ngh..._ _ **RAH! NEED LIGHT!... Z-LIGHT!**_ "

" _Lilligan! AH!"_

" _Mudsdale! Mud!"_

" _I don't wanna leave Lilligan and Popplio and Nebby!"_

" _MUD!"_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I walk to the Pokemon Academic Teaching Rough Academy of Trust or 'PATRAT'. People also call the school 'Pokemon school'

There are a few new kids in my class.

"Alola Hau. Meet Ash, Lillie, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Acerola and Mina!"

"HI!"

"...I-is that a pokemon?"

"...Alola 'Hau'. "

"Nice Raichu!"

"Alola…"

"Alola! You can call Sophocles, 'Pho'!"

"Alola, Hau!"

"Hi! _Hola_! _Bonjour_! _Alola_!"

"Also Hau, Illma and Kahili are here too!"

" _Bonjour_ , Hau. Maybe we can invite everyone to your home. You have grown into a fine _homme_.

"Yeah! We could get to know eachother better!"

"Aww… Togedemaru… where are you…"

"Pho… PHO!"

" _Zzt… zzt… crack… buzz…_ Mallow...ZZT! G-go… BUZZ!"

"NO!"

"MAAARRRUUUU!"

" **Tsareena, use Trrrop Kick~"**

" **Baby Pho~ Mwah! Mwah!"**

" **Tsareena~! Oh~... OH~! Tsareena-ahhh~... I'm always ready to…"**

Gah! … What is wrong with me? Ugh… I love that feeling though...

"Togedemaru~. Marrru~"

"Mm-hmm~!"

No… Why does _this_ keep happening…

"Maru! I'm going out!"

I sit in the basement...

No one will find me here…

A Joltik… Can I…

I grab my phone...

 **Pho: Mom, the thing happened again… It's getting worse…**

 **Mom: Did u bring the meds?**

 **Pho: I tried them! They are NOT helping! :(**

 **Mom: Pho… :( You have Pokerus… It can only get worse…**

 **Pho: I-I'll ALWAYS BE LIKE THIS!? IT WILL GET WORSE!? I'll go crazy… Crazy for pokemon…**

 **Mom: …**

 **Mallow just added Ash, Hau, Kiawe, Lillie, Mina, Lana, Acerola, Illma, Kahili to PATRAT Chat Group!**

 **AshPokemon: Hi Hau! I'm from Kanto! Thanks for inviting us to your house! I'll come at 5:00!**

 **KiaweVolcano: I'll come there too.**

 **SophoclesTogedemaru: Can't come.**

 **MinaPom-Pom: Can't come.**

 **LanaWishiwashi: I'll come!**

 **MallowBounsweet: I'll come!**

 **AcerolaMimikyu: I'll come!**

 **KahiliGolf: I'll come!**

 **IllimaCavern: I'll come.**

 **HauRaichu: Okay, Sophocles and Mina, Please tell me why you can't come?**

 **SophoclesTogedemaru: I need some time to myself.**

 **MinaPom-Pom: Artist Competition.**

 **HauRaichu: Okay.**

 **MallowBounsweet is playing** _ **BlockMine: Crafters**_ **Would anyone like to join?**

 **5/9**

BLOCKMINE

Blockmine is the term for the five Blockmine games.

 _Blockmine Beta, the first game is only Fly mode._

 _Blockmine Beginnings, the second game adds Pokemobs: Flaffy, Miltank, Clamperl, Pignite. The Pokemob Kingdom, the boss Pokemob, Mewtwo. Explorer Mode._

 _Blockmine Kingdoms, the third game adds Kyogre, Groudon, Camurupt, Wishiwashi. The Water Kingdom, The Land Kingdom. Kingdom Mode._

 _Blockmine Tale, The Tale Kingdom, Meloetta, Zigzagoon, Tale Mode, Tale Maker Block._

 _BlockMine: Crafters, Revamps all four previous games. Boss mobs can change between forms. Flaffy-Altaria, Pignite-Emboar. Tale Maker Block-Tale Maker. Kingdom names changed, example Water Kingdom-Kingdom of Water, The Pokemob Kingdom-Kingdom of Pokemobs. Adds Kingdom of Old, Boss: Victini/Mega Victini, kingdom has old mobs. Kingdom of Crafters, Boss, Mew/Mega Mew. Fly Mode- Flying Mode. Crafting Mode._

 _Planned: BlockMine: Endings, Goal is to stop all of the bosses._

 _BlockMine 2.0, Unite all the Kingdoms BlockMine 3.0, Freeplay Mode, Kingdom of Freeplay._

 **HauRaichu: Okay.**

 **MallowBounsweet is playing BlockMine: Crafters Would you like to join?**

 **Yes No- Maybe later**

I go to school with Illma…

"HAU! ILLMA! PHO NOT HERE! PHO IS HURT!" Mallow screams in our faces.

Wait… Pho's hurt?

Mallow starts crying…

"Pho-pho is sick… Pho's not coming back to P.A.T.R.A.T. … T.A.R.T.A.P. ...I yas sgniht sdrawkcab nehw M'i tespu…" Mallow says.

"Pho's not coming back to PATRAT!?" I say, surprised.

"What!?" Illma shouts.


	6. Ash AU

Ash was walking home from the Kalos League. he wus glowing. "Did-dilly-doo, Pikachu! I wonder what my DEAREST mother will say about me almost winning the Kalos League!? Ash said, ignoring what happen after the Kalos League. " **I don't know, Ashy-washy! BTW Ashy-Washy I'm a girl pikachu, you couldn't tell because Kanto pokemon don't have gender differences in Kanto, also u can understand me and all other pokemon because of the eighteen different types of aura one for each pkmn type.** " Pikacu responds. The two friends open the door then they find out that ash's friends are there. "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum for inviting us." Misty politley told Mrs. Ketchum. Ash gasped. " _ **MISTY! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO GIVE UP MY DREAM!? I HATE ALL MY FRIENDS NOW, BESIDES PAUL, GARY, AND TRIP BECAUSE THEY WERE THERE FOR ME!**_ " Ash shouted. "Ash,you should quit being a poke-" max started to say, before Ash used fairy aura to make max disappear. "...Max-" May started to say before getting hit with fairy aura. Misty and Brock tried to run, but they got hit with fairy aura. Bonnie was apologizing, but Ash was on a power trip so she got hit with fairy aura. Clemont also got hit with fairy aura. there was no one left in the room when ash was done with is power trip. Paul, Gary and Trip said "Great Ashton!111~!1:)


	7. Daisy Oak

"DAISY!"

"Y-yes mom?"

"WHAT IS THIS?"

 **How to do...: -**

"uhhh..."

"WHAT ABOUT THIS?"

 **Daisy: That party was awesome! i loved what we did ;)**

 **Dustin: :)**

 **Mom: :(**

"umm..."

"YOU WENT TO THAT PARTY! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!"

"Mom... we just ate ice cream and talked to eachother. I was looking up how to make ice cream..."

 **Mom: '3'**

 **Daisy: :/**

 **Mom: :\**

 **Daisy: :/**

 **Mom: :)**


	8. Professor Oak and Gary

"Once upon a time...

'"I'm a beautiful prince!"'

'"I'm an ugly maid!"'

'"Let's get married!"'

'"OKAY!"'

the end..."

"Really? That's it?"

"Well... yes"

"Really?"

"Hmph. Once upon a time...

'" I am a _very_ beautiful prince named Beau!"'

"'I am a _very_ ugly maid named Uglia!"'

"'Lets get married and have a kid named Beauglia!"'

"'Okay-dokey!"'

The end..."

"... Gramps, you're good at being a professor, but bad at storytelling."

"Can _you_ do better, Gary?"

"I'm training to be a Pokemon Researcher, not a storyteller."

"Dang it, Gary."


End file.
